rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Jintak
Jintak was a feisty, unorthodox troll whose existence befuddled countless trolls and orcs alike. Believed to be of the Darkspear tribe, and a bit of an assassin at that, Jintak most likely once held a higher purpose in his early life than that of the latter. While no known records indicate his achievements, his skill and quick wit assured him a place within the Horde, wherein he eventually established himself within the Thunderfist Warband. Post-recruitment of Jintak, however, brought about a strange character within the organization whose idealogies were so far off from the norm that his loyalty to not only the Thunderfist, but the Horde in its entirety was questioned. Even the most foul of Witch Doctors and other oddities within the warband often did their best to distance themselves from the horrific acts committed by Jintak. Serving himself well within the defense of the Crossroads against such foul menaces as the Alliance, quilboars, and even undead, Jintak certainly earned himself a place within the walls of the Thunderfist and had certainly caught the higher-ups by surprise when he began to act out. Beginning around the time of Aknug Stormrider's rise to power, Jintak began refusing to represent the Horde's banner, and soon went even further by constantly stripping himself naked and spouting foul gibberish that had every orc, young and old, covering their ears in disgust. Such a tale may seem unbelievable to those who've never experienced such atrocities, but Jintak's strange behavior became a very real problem for the orcs who sought to quiet him down. While afraid to cause a ruckus within the public eye, as well as lose a potential fighter within the forces whose behavior may have been temporary, the founders of the Thunderfist Warband began plotting against Jintak so in order to remove the nuisances that he brought about. From giving him busywork far from the outpost to having armed guards constantly monitering his presence, to even having experiments treated to him that were believed to have a possiblity to cure his sicknesses, the Thunderfist believed Jintak would one day return to his former glory as an icon of reckoning within its ranks - to no avail. Jintak's final actions were so very befitting that of a troll undeserving of his place within the warband that, despite its peaceful beliefs, led the Thunderfist to aim towards silencing Jintak forever. As Jintak one day decided to once again strip down naked and shout obscenities, some sexual in nature, towards Aknug Stormrider himself, the harassment drew the ire of the wise and often calm shaman. Further references towards his own genitals also irritated one of the warriors, Vraul Jawrip, who pledged to take care of the troll once and for all. Gathering many of the warband's members, Aknug succeeded in Jintak's capture and brought him to the edge of a cliff, where gallows had been placed for those who would do the warband wrong. Such a spot was hidden, yet it had become symbolic for those who had known of its existence, for previous transgressors had already been hung for much more serious actions against the warband's beliefs. Jintak was fitted onto the ropes overhanging the mighty incline and he was given his last rites. After speaking further ill against the warband's structures and people, the executioner cut the ropes, sending the foul troll to his asphyxiating demise. All that could be heard from the cliff, besides some gurgling down below, were the cries of victory in the Thunderfist's name as they had rid the world of such a nasty fiend forever. Category:The Thunderfist Warband Category:Troll Category:Rogue Category:Deceased